Frontin in the streetz
by thewholeworldsucksmydick
Summary: Yo B I G chill! Don't kill nobody this time!


"Ani niggaz dat kenawt koexis wif tha kid mus decis existens, luk nigga now listen yo mami yo papi dat bish yo chasin yo dirty azz kidz, i'll fukin erase dem."

Silencs.

Contekz: Hachiman n Zaimokuzza wuz chilin in dey favorit spot crozz tha streetz n sheitz wen dem messikangz cum ageinz fo da beef.

Messikangz 1: Ayo gringo we no settle our past beef yet fo zee wac asse "weed".

Messikangz 2: An ju shot 2 of our most best ese. Really negro? We kill you and spill your blood!"

Hachiman: Ayooooo chillz shawtiez chillz it wuz jus an prankz tho nigga hahahazzzzz woooooorldstarz nigga yo s'pose to stawp after me sayin worldstarz datz yo nigga wtf y ain't dis workin.

Zaimokuzaa: Silly lil nigga! Dis shietz din wrok wit dem messicuntz cuz dey racis whitey wanabez aint understan black kultur n shietzzz.

Messikangz 1: Shut yo fuck up yo stoopid notorioso grande wanabe.

Zaimokuzza: Nigga wtf?

Zaimokuzza wuz nit fuckin wit none. Hez had enuf dealumz wit ignoran azz speekz n he iz bout to speek. (dis dubble ontond wuz formul8 in hez head cuz flow jus cumz outta hez thoughtz) He wuz alweyz kall tha wak emcee or evin wurz, tha Biggie Smoirz witout talentz or evin much mch wurz, tha Nikki Minag wit no azz.

But now he boutta proof niggaz wrong.

Zaimokunze: Yo, wut boutta "Notoriose Grand wanabe?" Care to sayz dat agein?

Messicakngzzz godfather Messikangzsefzzzsz seyz in ukneeson: Notorioso Grande Wanabe!

Zaimokuhez: Rap battel me.

Tha entire hispanik populashun in ze unite stayes: Nani?

Zaimokunche: I seyz rap battlez mi!

Suddenli da noose crewz arriv n wuz setin up big azz kamera n shetz n pple b crowdin round streetz aftur hearin an nigga git so triggurz by dem messicon hez boutta spew rapz on dem liek Hachimen spewin spaghetti cookz by Yui.

Errrr wan wuz hyped n sheitz. Hiphopdx, bet, mtv, n even tha sourse n word up! rized frum tha deed 2 coverz dem rap battel. David Sheriff Klarke wuz himself preparez wit few barz wich he kompozed fo rehabilitashun progremz fo gangz. Tha DJ refusez to let him rap cuz he wuz wak n shetz.

"Aightzs niggaz lez git reddddi!1" Tha hypemang "Lil Cheeze n Butterz" annuncez in dem mic. "Messicanz will start furs!"

Tha hispanik komunity wuz nawt feelumz happi n sheitz kuz dey aint git deir own mesicanz hypemaon fo shitz.

But de kontes beiganz duz dey git to forgettti.

"Fursli we havv El Negropara, aka "Big penniz". El Negropara, yu ken start anitiem u wan."

"Okeyzz here we go…

Yo iz mi mi namze iz negropara

Mi dikk iz az big as a sahara

Daz y dey kall mi big penniz, cuz I git big peniz,

On dem mic I be ze gotdamn meanest.

Spiccz n stonez ken brek yo bonez

But my bonerz ken brek spiccz n stonez

Jus asked yo mom, shez breaked by me bonez

Succin on it while me sit on me thronez.

Yo wanna beef wit us, sell uz grazz, call it weed

We throw yo off yo feet, land on yo azz, fall like Big.

Yo fat moofuker ken nevur be him

Cuz yo hav a higher chance to be slim!"

"Oooooooooooooh nigga hearz dat! Now we let tha othur side responz."

"Wait! MC Tijuana jus wanted to add another vers to tha messicanz team!"

"I be sorry niggaz but dat gotta wait cuz tha other side gon respon…"

"Fuck Ze other side!"Messicanz side suddenli responded violenli n scarez da nigga hypemang shiitzless.

So MC Tijuana grabb da mic n spit hawt fiya init.

"Boom boom pow look atz me now

Ma rappin flowz ken make Biggiez sayz wow

Yo wont touch mi yo gon regretz it

Checkz itz, packz itz up yo won fogetz it!

How much wood ken a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck chuck a hood?

None atz all cuz y'all niggaz poor yo blackz shud die fo good."

Ayooo!

The rap battel stopped halfway cuz tha las vurz cause an riotz on tha blackz side. "Lynch them mofucckerz!" Hachiman could hearz hez babby mommaz yuiz n yukinoz n irohashizzle protestinz n shietz.

"Aighttzzz niggaz stoawpz, stawpz! Now we hv uz niggaz Zaimokunazn! Errbody welcumz zaimokunechi!"

No applas. Cuz pple still be hatin on zaimokush fo bein tha neiborhuud fridge thief.

"Ahem… Good evenin ladies n gentlemanz, I hatez to sey it but it mus be seyd. Dem haturz of mine iz talkin bout how I iz liek biggie smorez. Dat it nowet tru niggas n gentlemen."

"I iz bettur den biggie somres. I iz tha bigger smallz."

Tha audiencz laffed. Even that crackkaz fux newz reporterz cracked an smilez.

Aight, here we go.

"Ani niggaz dat kenawt koexis wif tha kid mus decis existens, luk nigga now listen yo mami yo papi dat bish yo chasin yo dirty azz kidz, i'll fukin erase dem."

Silencs.

MC Tijuana breakz down. Den ze res of da messicanz hiphop komuniti breakz down. It wuz n clear victoie fo Zaimokana.

"Zaimokuen! Zaimokunb! Yo jus mad histoei fo da blakz komuniti! Wut jo gotta seyz bout yo self!?"

"It wuz jus an dream, I used to read word up magazine,

Nao iz gittin cream n makin bitchurz scream."

Hez wurdz immediately becamez classicz n tha quote of the year. Later on he wud quit skoolz n bekumz n famors rappoo n releas hez debu albumz "Ready to Eat Kentuky Fried Chickenz" on spotify, wich bekumz n hitz n demolish all dem mumber rappurz. Dat shietz wuz so gud dat after hearin it, XXXtentacion grewz another tentacle.


End file.
